Jealousy Can be Murder
by tainted-tash
Summary: Being pregnant can be scary enough, but throw a jealous and volatile boyfriend into the mix, and you have a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**As ever, I own nothing except for the plot. Which hit me like a bolt of lightening out of the blue!  
**

**Massive hugs to my beta, sue273, for her continued support and patience with me.**

**This will be either a two part or three part story.**

**Jealousy Can Be Murder**

I looked at the stick in my hand and felt the world fall away under my feet. Two little blue lines—I was pregnant. I had no idea how to tell Emmett. I had no idea how he would react. This wasn't something that we had discussed or thought about. We thought we had always been careful; something must have gone wrong somewhere.

I sat on the bath tub side and ran my options through my head. Was I to keep it? Have an abortion? Put it up for adoption? Was I ready to have a child?

So many things were running through my head at that time that I didn't hear the knocking at the bathroom door. I knew it was Emmett, but I wasn't ready to tell him the news, not until I had time to wrap my head around it.

Throwing the stick in the bin under some tissues, I opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"What's the matter, Em?" I asked.

"Nothing, you were just in there a while. I was worried about you," he sighed.

I smiled softly at him. He was so caring and thoughtful when it came to me. Nothing was ever too much for him, whether it was getting me a cup of coffee, or running me a hot bath with bubbles. He would do anything that I asked him and some things that I didn't have to ask for. Sometimes it could be too much, being made to feel like I was suffocating.

I wasn't sure how he would react to the news, though. Would he be happy, unsure or plain angry with me? Would he think it was something that I did? That I tricked him? God knew, I wasn't even sure if I wanted this baby. We were still young, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure I wanted to tie myself to someone just yet, least of all with a child.

"No, Em, I'm fine. I just got into one of my daydreaming spells. You know what I'm like." I laughed.

"Yeah, Bells, I know exactly what you're like." He grinned at me.

For the rest of the night we curled up on the sofa and watched a couple of movies before heading off to bed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep, but with all the worrying going round my head, I was out like a light.

~X~

Sitting at my desk with my computer screen blinking at me, I was lost again. It was several minutes before I looked up to see Edward hanging through the door.

"Hey, Edward, something the matter?" I asked.

"No, Bella, I was just wondering if you could look something up for me. I think I could be reading an account incorrectly," he said.

I gestured to the desk chair opposite me and opened my accounts page. Edward went on to mention an account that he had been dealing with, but a customer had complained about something she ordered not turning up. Except when I looked properly at the account, the reason it hadn't turned up was because she hadn't checked it out properly—it was still sat in her basket awaiting payment.

It was an online order, so no one's fault, but I could see Edward was concerned.

"Tell you what, if you do me the massive favour of getting me a drink, I'll call her myself and explain it to her. How does that sound?" I asked lightly.

"Oh, Bells, you'd be an angel. If you would, please," he said, using the name he reserved for when no one was around.

"Okay, well can you grab me water and something sweet. I'm feeling a little worn out."

"Sure thing. Your favourite? A Whole Nut Dairy Milk?"

I nodded grinning at him. He always knew what I wanted. We had known each other since we were children so if I started a sentence, he could finish it word for word.

Edward left and I located the number for the woman on the account, a Tanya Denali. This should be fun, I thought.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, may I speak to Tanya Denali, please?" I asked politely.

"That's me, who's calling?"

"Hello, Ms Denali, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm calling from OrderzOnline. I believe you made a query regarding an item you ordered that didn't arrive?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct. The gentleman I spoke to had no idea what had happened," she said rudely.

"Well, I apologize for that, but Edward is relatively new here and doesn't know the account as well as some of us do. I have looked into the account myself and I can see the item you were ordering is still in your basket. It had not been checked out or paid for," I calmly explained.

"Well, that's ridiculous. I've had an account with you for years and I always pay for things the second I put them into the basket," she said outraged.

"Well, unfortunately, I am looking at it now, and it is sat in your basket unchecked out. Would you like me to check that out now? Or do you have any further questions?"

"Of course, I have questions! I paid for that item and I don't have it!" I listened to the shouting on the other end of the line and quickly lost interest. She was going to be an awkward one.

"As I said Ms Denali, I am looking at the account now, and there are no recent orders placed. So it has not been checked out. I advise you check your bank and make sure that the money has not been taken out. It could have been a computer error on either part or the transaction may not have cleared properly. Would you like me to hold on the line while you check?" I asked.

"Well, yes, please. I have online banking; I just need to load the internet. I'll be back in a minute or two."

"Not a problem, I'll wait here." I patiently waited her to come back as I listened to a series of clicks on her end.

"Oh, it looks like it didn't go out after all. I'm so sorry! May I check it out now?" She was all sweet and innocence now.

"Yes, of course."

I took her card details and waited while she checked her banking again to make sure it had gone through. By this point, Edward had returned with my drink and chocolate bar, waited for five minutes before returning to his own desk seeing I was going to be a while.

I lowered my head into my hands and felt like crying. I had no patience to deal with ignorant customers who always thought that they were right, and were suddenly nice as pie when they realized that they were, in fact, wrong.

I ate my chocolate bar and drank the bottle of flavoured water Edward had returned with. I dug in my bag for my purse with the intention of paying him back, when he suddenly appeared in my office doorway again. I smiled softly and he entered closing the door behind him and lowering the blind. Uh oh. I knew this was a serious talk. Edward only closed the blind if he didn't want bothering when he was talking to me.

"Ok, I know there's something the matter, don't deny it. I'm your best friend, so no bullshit, Bells. What gives?" he said outright.

"Well... I haven't told Emmett yet, so please, say nothing. I'm... erm... pregnant," I stuttered out.

Saying nothing, Edward stared at me like I had just sprouted three heads and spoke in an alien tongue. Oh shit. It really was as bad as I had been thinking. What had I been thinking? I wasn't ready for it at all. I could barely look after myself properly, let alone a baby who would depend on me for everything.

"Whoa, Bells, breathe. Calm down, it's ok. Just breathe normally." He worried.

Realizing I was hyperventilating, I attempted to calm my breathing, except it wasn't working. The more I tried to calm it, the worse I became. I knew that eventually I would either pass out or vomit—neither I wanted to happen.

Edward, seeing the signs of a panic attack, began talking me through the techniques we had learnt in case this happened at work.

Coaxing me to relax, stop thinking about the baby as a bad sign and think of it as something happy, anything that would calm my breathing. After a minute or two, it stopped and I was all right, a little shaky, but back to normal.

I often forgot the things I had learnt, so Edward had learnt them also, in case I needed some guidance.

"Now, have you decided what you're going to do?" he asked, rationally.

"Kind of. I don't think I could have a termination. The baby isn't a bad thing, more unexpected and scary, but it's a baby to me, not just a thing. I couldn't end its life. No, I am not ready for this, but I'm half the reason he or she was created, now I have to take responsibility for him or her," I stated.

I surprised myself. Just ten minutes ago, I had been thinking about how my life was over and I would never again enjoy a night out. Then I rationalized, I never went out as it was. Emmett didn't really like me drinking, all my friends were the type to go to one another's houses and watch a movie or just a catch up. So I wouldn't actually be losing anything there. It was more the fear of Emmett's reaction to the baby.

Somehow, I didn't think it would be a happy one. He struggled to share me with others as it was. Sharing me permanently with a child, well, I wasn't sure it would go down well.

"I'll talk to him soon, Edward, I promise, but right now, I have to think about me and the little one," I sighed.

Edward smiled and left me to my thoughts. I finished early; being the owner of a company had its perks, and went to the local Starbucks for a hot chocolate. I had read somewhere caffeine was bad for a baby. I needed to come up with a strategy for telling Emmett.

~X~

Looking at my watch, I realized it was half past nine. I'd been in Starbucks for five hours! Oh Christ! Emmett was going to go ape with me. Fucking hell!

I walked as fast I could to my car and drove home in record time, no doubt breaking a speed limit or three.

Throwing the front door open, I called out to Emmett, part of me hoping he had gone out. The pounding of feet of the stairs proved me wrong.

"Where have you been, Bella? I have been worried fucking sick here! You were due home three hours ago!" he screamed.

"Jesus, Emmett, I went to Starbucks after a hard day and time got away from me. You know how I go with my daydreaming." I tried laughing it off.

To him, I was only a couple of hours late. He had no idea that I had left early. If he had come home late, there would have been no question about it. He's free to do as he pleases. Me? I have to abide by all the rules, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Not for three hours, you don't! Besides, you're the owner of that company. Exactly what work do you do except to delegate tasks and sit on your arse all day?" he bellowed.

Okay, now that pissed me off. I could feel myself getting red in the face.

"Right, let's you and I get a couple of things straight. You do not fucking own me, Emmett. I will do what I want, when I want. Second, if I want to go to Starbucks and daydream, I bloody well will, and thirdly, yes, I own the company, have you seen the shit I have to sift through every day? No, I don't think you have, so back, the fuck, off. Just because I have staff does not mean that there is no work for me to do, you selfish insolent bastard. Now, I'm making myself some tea, having a bath, then going to bed. Unless you can think of a fucking good apology, consider yourself migrated to the sofa!" I screamed.

Whirling around on my heel, I headed to the kitchen and began fixing myself a tuna salad. I was in no mood to cook, and nor was I in the mood to wait for something. The salad took all of five minutes to make and ten minutes to eat.

Storming off to the bathroom, I ran the taps and put my favourite bubble bath in, knowing it would eventually calm me down. Sit on my arse all day? How fucking dare he? Just because he worked as a bank teller and hated it, did not give him the right to drag me down.

He had always been jealous of the company I had created. It had started as a little website with only things I had in my house that I was selling. Then I went to ordering things in, and selling them, before long I had bought an office and had thirty-something staff working under me.

Others often said I wasn't like other employers. I genuinely cared about my staff and always made sure they knew that if they had a problem, even if it was with me or something I had done, they could come talk to me and I would listen to what they had to say.

The bath finished running and I climbed into the slightly too hot water and revelled in the warmth and silkiness of the bubbles. I laid back and let my thoughts wonder, with no consequence of time. I was home, so Emmett could go to hell.

~X~

I woke the next morning to find the bed was empty. Emmett had either slept on the sofa, or never come to bed.

Getting dressed, I wandered downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast. I hesitated, waiting for a snide remark or another argument, but he smiled at me and gestured to the table where he had set two mats down.

I waited as he laid out eggs, bacon, sausages and hash browns on a plate before plonking it in front of me. I caught myself eyeing it suspiciously before voicing my thanks and digging in. I was secretly grateful, for the salad had not quieted my hunger even slightly.

Everything tasted delicious. I offered to wash up, but Emmett wouldn't hear of it. He had made me a lunch and wished me a good day.

I frowned slightly but kissed his proffered cheek and went to work. I let it all slide and sussed it to be his way of apology. God knows, we'd had some arguments, but last night was a doozey. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever sworn at Emmett. Not ever, I didn't think.

~X~

The day passed with nothing special to report. I wanted to test the waters and see if Emmett really was sorry or just lulling me into a false sense of security before he tried to put the bars on me again.

I went to Starbucks, with a book this time, and purposely made myself get lost in it. It was after eight before I checked my watch, sighing; I packed up and headed home. It was time for the moment of truth. Would Emmett attempt the third degree again, or would he let it go?

I opened the door, calling his name. I heard him come through from the living room red faced. Oh yeah, he was pissed. Again. Bracing myself, I waited.

"So, out all hours again are we? Honestly, Bella, what the fuck are you playing at? Please, spare me the lost track of time bullshit. Where have you been?" he yelled.

"Starbucks again. I took a book and decided to have a hot chocolate and read. I can't read anywhere else because you complain I don't pay any attention to you," I calmly replied.

"I... What? No I don't," he whined.

"Yes, you do, Emmett. I have no life anymore. I don't see friends because you hate sharing me; my family hardly remember who I am. When we go visit, you monopolize me. They're lucky if they see me alone, once a year, and even then, I have to pretend I'm going to work and go see them for the day!"

"You what? So how long has this been going on? The lying to me?"

"Oh, Emmett, stop getting all short-tempered and big bad man with me. It's been going on since we met. From day one, you have set out to own me. It's not happening. I am your girlfriend, not a pet, or some treasured possession. I am a person; start treating me like one."

With that, I headed off to the bedroom to cry. How was I going to tell Emmett I was pregnant when he couldn't even let me have a couple of hours after work alone?

~X~

The time came the next day, at the table at dinner. My doctor had sent me to the hospital for an ultrasound scan. We couldn't work out how far along I was. I'd never had regular periods, so there was no way of timing it.

I announced myself at reception and waited patiently for the sonographer to call me. I waited all of about thirty seconds. I'd literally just pulled my book out of my bag when she called me in.

"Isabella Swan?"

I jumped out of my seat, eager to see my baby, yet terrified to find out just how pregnant I really was.

I pulled my top over my belly and squeaked as she squirted cold jelly onto my stomach.

"Sorry, I'm afraid they haven't thought of microwaveable gel yet," the sonographer chuckled. I laughed with her and immediately felt at ease.

Using the probe, she spread the jelly all over my belly and flicked the machine to life. I watched as she found my baby, and gasped. I glared at her in panic. What had she found?

"Ms Swan, just how far along would you reckon you are?" she asked calmly.

"Well, I would estimate it at nine or ten weeks, why?" I asked panicked.

"Well... it appears... erm... you are at sixteen weeks! I'm surprised you haven't felt it, or shown it yet!" she gasped.

I looked at her bewildered. Christ. Now I was in trouble. Not only was I further along than expected, there was something else hiding away in there.

"Not only that, but if you listen carefully, there isn't just one heartbeat, there's two!"

"What?!" I screeched.

No! It was impossible! With two babies and at sixteen weeks, I should have full blown bump happening here! Then again, I had put weight on recently. I'd figured it to be all the bad food I'd been eating recently. Fuck my life!

~X~

Sat at the table with the scan photo, which the sonographer had managed to catch both babies in, tucked safely in my pants pocket, I began my feeble attempt at the conversation which would lead to the "I'm pregnant" speech.

"Look Em, I'm sorry I've been distant, there have been things on my mind and I guess I've let them get away with me and well, I'm sorry." I'd realized I was going to be the one that had to apologize.

"Yeah, whatever, Bells, it's about time we had the truth out, don't you think? Something has clearly been the problem, and with all the late hours, I reckon I know exactly what it is. You're cheating on me, aren't you? Who is it? That little ponce Edward? Or maybe it's Seth, the scrawny fucker? Oh wait, no, I reckon it's that Sam Uley, the one who keeps making googly eyes at you!" he hissed.

I sat back dumbstruck. Not only had I been accused of something I abhorred, but he had mentioned people I had never mentioned to him.

"You've never met Sam, or Seth, so what are you on about?" I rolled my eyes exasperated.

"Hah! You think I don't know? I have my own car, Bella, and I know where you work. More than once, I've been to see you, and I've been told not to disturb you, office door shut, blind pulled down."

"Fucking hell, Emmett, do you know no bounds? My work is the only place I can escape your cloying and suffocating behaviour! I close the office door and blind so people know I am not to be disturbed. I want my staff to have total confidentiality, so no one can earwig or nosy through the door glass!" I hurled back at him.

"Oh yeah? Fucking Eddie boy on the desk more like, you filthy whore!"

I stood up and threw my dinner across the room. I took satisfaction in the shattering it made as I ripped the ultrasound scan photo from my pocket. I slammed it on the table in front of him and waited while it sunk in.

"I am sixteen weeks pregnant with your twins, you absolute fuck wit! I have just got back from being with the sonographer who tells me I am sixteen weeks pregnant and with two babies! So, considering I have been with you for three years now, do you really think I would be able to cheat on you, when I have put up with your shit constantly?" I screeched, my voice going up an octave with each word.

I stormed off to the hall and picked up my coat. Emmett followed closely behind jabbering about where was I going. My response? Away from you.

~X~

I wandered aimlessly for about an hour before I found myself at Edward's house. I felt the tears slide down my face as I recognized haven, safety and comfort.

Knocking on the door, I waited in the cold before Edward pulled the door open with a smile before seeing my face.

"Oh fuck. Get in the house, it's freezing out there. Let me guess, Mr Pecs didn't take it too well?" he muttered.

I couldn't help but snicker at Edward's secret name for Emmett. It was no secret they detested each other. I had come to the point where I was beginning to despise Emmett myself. I'd given him three years of my life and the second something goes awry, he flips a lid.

Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I let the sobs I had been holding back out, great wrenching ones which left me gasping for breath and hiccupping.

"Come on, Bells, come have some food, tell me about it, and we'll figure out what to do," Edward tugged me through to the living room.

Even in a crisis, Edward always referred to food as the ultimate problem solving item. From the looks of the pizza boxes on the side, I'd guessed it was BBQ Chicken Pizza 14". I wasn't disappointed. There were four slices left. Gesturing to it, he handed me a napkin and told me to get stuck in.

I'd barely touched tea at home, and my belly grumbled happily. I could almost picture the babies squirming with delight at getting fed.

I felt my eyes water up as I felt in my coat pocket for the spare scan picture I had, offering it Edward. I shoved a slice of pizza in my mouth to stop the smile I could feel.

"Oh God, Bells, it's beautiful." He grinned.

I held up two fingers and wiggled them at him. Looking at the picture again, he smiled.

"Ah yes, he or she is playing hide and seek, I see. Have they said how far along you are?"

"Sixteen weeks," I mumbled around my pizza.

"Oh Christ! But, you're not showing. At all!"

"Well actually, I realized I am. I've put some weight on. I thought it was too bad eating and so on, but no, it's been baby weight all this time."

We sat in silence, me on the floor and Edward on the two seater. He'd offered the space next to him, and although I needed comfort, right at that moment, I wanted a little space. Emmett had hurt me deeply, and comfort would result in a break down far worse than the one at the door.

~X~

Edward and I talked until the late hours of the night. I knew time was getting on and that maybe I should go home and attempt to show Emmett that he was wrong and that the babies I was carrying were in fact his, but I didn't have the energy. If I were honest with myself, I was happy with Edward, nattering on and enjoying each other's company.

Why could I not have been a couple with Edward? He had been nothing but kind, caring and considerate for all the years that we had known each other. No, I had to go and see about a relationship with Emmett, and I was regretting it so badly.

If I had known falling pregnant would make him have this much of a reaction, I would have been far more careful and made him double bag himself.

I felt like the biggest fool on the planet. I had endured three years of hell with Emmett, and I had gotten nothing out of it. Just years of misery and hurt, along with loneliness. Even when we were intimate, it was all about Emmett and whether or not he was getting off.

My sexual satisfaction meant nothing. I often went somewhere in my head and let him have his way. I'd not had enjoyable sex since before Emmett. It was a shame, the guy before Emmett had been wonderful, but we were better off as friends, or so I had thought.

~X~

I woke the next morning to find myself tucked in a bed that I did not recognize. It took me a minute or two before I realized that I was still at Edward's, except he was nowhere to be seen.

I trudged downstairs and found him in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. I walked in and smiled weakly at him. What I would have given for a cup of coffee! I settled for a cup of hot chocolate knowing it wouldn't do either of my babies any harm.

I needed something I could wrap my cold hands around. Even though it was warm in the house, I felt cold and empty. No matter which way I sliced it, I couldn't go back and be with Emmett, he was killing me inside. I used to be so fun and carefree; enjoying the time I spent at my work and with my friends. Now my work had become an escape away from him.

"It's okay, Bells, I slept on the sofa last night. You needed the bed and I didn't want you to think that I was intruding on any alone time you might have needed," Edward mumbled.

That was my undoing. I burst into tears as I felt the cup of hot chocolate slip through my hands and smash against the tiled floor. I stopped to pick it up but fell to the floor in a mess.

I sobbed with all my might as I felt two strong hands lift me up and carry me into the living room. Edward plonked me on the sofa, sat next to me and dragged me into his lap. We sat there for some time, him rocking me as I cried and heaved my sobs out.

I was going to be the person I had sworn I would never become. I was a single mom, not once, but twice at the same time. How was I going to cope with twins on my own? Yes, I have my own company and can take time off whenever I pleased, but that was beside the point.

Two lives were depending on me, and it frightened the living shit out of me. Never had I thought I would be pregnant as my age. I always said late twenties to early thirties, not at twenty-three!

After my crying fit was over, I talked myself into going to the house and talking things through with Emmett, either he could leave, or I would, but I didn't want to be with him anymore. If he couldn't trust me because I wasn't home at a time he wanted, which then meant I was cheating, then he was ridiculous and I refused to put up with it.

If we had the babies and stayed together, who was to say that playgroup didn't run late, or had to take them to hospital for whatever? What then? Throw a fit with me for taking care of our children? No way, I would not be made into a domestic abuse victim.

~X~

I left Edward's house shortly after, saying I was going back to the house to talk things over with Emmett. I'd made my mind up, he could have the house. I didn't want it. Edward had agreed to let me live with him for a while until I could adjust to not only being pregnant, but a single mother also.

However, I knew that Edward would help with anything I needed. It truly had been a shame that we had been better as friends and not as lovers, or at least, that was how we saw things back then. Now, I wasn't so sure. Being in his arms while crying just felt amazing, warm and safe.

I stomped through the cold, my resolve strengthening with every step that I took towards the house. I was going to leave Emmett. If he wanted something to do with the babies, which I doubted, then he could, but on my terms.

All too soon I arrived back at the house, and it was dark. I frowned. Maybe he had gone out for a while, to calm down maybe. I let myself in and went straight upstairs to begin packing some clothes to take to Edward's until I could get a car to take the rest of my things out.

I heard the front door slam as I was halfway through and footsteps thundering up the stairs. The bedroom door was flung open as a red faced and pissed off Emmett stood there. Oh, just fucking great! Now I knew he had been drinking. I could smell it from the other side of the bed.

"Jus where d'ya fink you're going?" he slurred.

"Away, Emmett. Away from you and all your neediness. Away from your jealousy and control freak ways. I refuse to be put through this, and there is no way that I am putting my babies in harm's way because of your temper," I replied strongly.

"Well, those things in their ain't mine, bastard babies, is wha' they are. Not mine. I's you, you whore, out sleepin' with every other man in your office."

"Oh, so this is the game that we are going to play is it, Emmett? Where you deny that these babies are yours? That you want nothing to do with them? What's next?" I said, stony faced.

"You are going to go to a clinic, have those little bastards aborted, then come home and be the girlfriend you are supposed to be," Emmett growled.

I stood and looked at him in shock. I could feel my blood boiling and my temper starting to surface. This was going to be a biggie, I could feel it. No way was I going to back down.

"Aborted? Is that what you want, Em, dear? Well, let me tell you something, _sweetheart_, let me fill you in on a couple of details, _honey_," I hissed, "these babies of mine are going nowhere. You can have the house and everything that is in it, but I will not spend one more minute under this roof, ever again. I want nothing more to do with you. You want to see these babies, go to hell. I will make sure that you never see them. You do not deserve to have a family. So, I am packing my bags. I am leaving and I am never, _ever_, coming back."

With that, I picked up the suitcase I had packed and walked right past him, not even glancing his way. I managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs before my plan went pear-shaped and everything went to pot.

~X~


	2. Fight for Survival

**I wonder what strife our dear Bella has gotten herself into. Let's see shall we?**

**As ever, I own nothing except for the plot.**

**Thank you to my beta, sue273, for being amazing, as always.**

**Jealousy can be Murder**

Part Two

I could hear someone moving around, some rustling noises, and a series of quiet clicks. I started to come around, but I felt really groggy and out of sorts. I tried to focus my brain into remembering what happened.

I'd been at Edward's, and was on my way back to the house to pack my things and leave. I'd come to the point of breaking up with Emmett and having the twins on my own. I couldn't live with Emmett anymore—he was driving me crazy—and quite frankly, I could have done without the added stress of his tantrums.

I'd made it to the house and was packing my suitcase when he turned up in the bedroom. He was drunk and he was adamant that the babies I was carrying weren't his, that I had been screwing someone behind his back. I'd said that I was leaving and was heading for the stairs, and then nothing. It was completely black.

I thought harder and could have sworn that I'd felt someone hit me. Emmett must have clobbered me on the head with something. That was when the panic set in. I realized that I couldn't move my hands or my feet. I opened my eyes and quickly located Emmett. His back was to me.

I wiggled my hands and nothing. They didn't budge at all. Looking up at them, I saw that I was bound to the bed—damn me for wanting a four poster bed! Looking down at my feet, I saw that they were also tied to the bed, albeit with some very long rope. The bed was rather long as Emmett was over six feet, and a standard bed hadn't been lengthy enough for him to fit on.

I tugged my wrists some more, hoping to loosen the rope enough that I could slip out of it. I only had slender wrists. It shouldn't have been too difficult, but I was exhausted. I'd barely slept the night before and the babies were sapping the energy out of me.

"You're not leaving me, Bella. I won't let you. No one gets to leave me," Emmett growled.

I raised my head to find him hovering over the end of the bed staring at me; his eyes were cold, dead even. I was terrified, without the use of my hands and feet, I was a sitting duck. There was no telling what he would do in the frame of mind he was in. I feared for the unborn lives that were sitting in my belly.

"Emmett, please, this is not the way to sort things out. Tying me to the bed is not the answer; you're only serving to make me more afraid of you. Is that what you want?" I sobbed.

"If that's what I have to do to keep you, make you so afraid of me that you wouldn't dare leave, then yes."

I sobbed at his words. This was not the Emmett that I had fallen in love with. The Emmett I had fallen for was kind heartened and soft. He would never do this to me.

"Emmett, untie me. We need to talk through this. My panicked state is not healthy for the babies," I said, trying a different tactic.

"I told you, Bella, those babies are not mine, and the sooner I get rid of them, the better for us both," he sighed.

My heart stopped at his words. He couldn't be serious, could he? What was he going to do? Perform the abortion himself? I looked down at my legs; there was no blood, at least when I'd fallen from him hitting me. I hadn't hurt them, or so I hoped.

"No, Emmett, that isn't going to happen. Edward knows I'm here. If I'm not back within an hour, he'll come looking for me. If he calls the police, you'll be caught and arrested." I tried bluffing him instead.

"No, he isn't. You really should have a better password on your phone, Edward texted you while you were unconscious. He said to take all the time that you need, and he will see you later. I replied about ten minutes ago, saying you were packing your suitcase and waiting for me to talk about things properly," he said smugly.

I glowered at him. Edward would never believe that. He knew that I didn't want to see Emmett and would speak to him at a later date to sort out the specifics. I only prayed that he would see through it and know to come looking for me anyway.

"So, you see, dear, I have all the time in the world to deal with you and your brats. I will not have you giving birth to someone else's bastards," he gloated.

"Emmett, take a paternity test. I will prove to you that they are yours. Why would I cheat on you? You know I hate things like that. My mother left my father for that and I never forgave him for it," I cried.

"Whatever. I can see past all your lies. You can throw whatever you like at me; they're not even babies yet, just blobs on a photo. I don't give a rat's ass about them."

I tried to think of ways to get him to see sense, but he was hell bent on getting rid of my little ones. Well, over my dead body. I would fight with every breath I had in me to keep them alive. No one was going to take them away from me. They had the right to live, and I was going to give it to them.

Checking my bonds were tight, he left the room. I struggled with all my might against them, trying the loosen them. They had to give way; I was not going to give up, no way in hell! Trying my feet, I wiggled and tugged as hard as I could, after what felt like an age, I could move my feet more and more as the bonds started to give in under the strain.

My right foot came completely loose and I listened for any signs that Emmett was returning. So far, so good. All was silent in the hallway. Moving onto my left foot, I pulled with all my might until that one give way as well. I was halfway through the battle, now all I had left were my hands.

Rolling myself from side to side while yanking, I managed to free my left wrist. Reaching over myself, I tried to unknot the right wrist. Realizing it was tied at the bed post and not at my wrist like I had thought, I was ready to stop. But I persevered. What start in life would my babies have if I gave in at the second hurdle?

Moving one of the loops over my hand, the bond loosened. After I had moved a second one over, I was completely free. Rolling to the side of the bed, I tried to get up, but my legs were weak. I must have been laid down for some time for that to happen. But I carried on.

I found my way to my feet and listened once more for any signs of noise. I was met with silence again. Shuffling to the built-in closet, I gently opened its doors, knowing that if I did it too quickly, they would make a noise. I'd been meaning to oil them for some time; I mentally kicked myself in the ass. First the bed and now the closet. I was seriously screwing myself over with my lack of organization.

Shutting the doors behind me, I slipped to that back where I knew there was a crawl space between the bedroom and the guest room down the hall. I only prayed I wasn't too fat to fit down it now! Sliding the panel out of the way, I shuffled into the space and began a belly crawl through to the guest room.

The crawl space was dusty, and sneezes threatened to take hold, but I shoved them back. Any noise could give me away. I was terrified of Emmett finding out that I had escaped before I had chance to come up with some sort of plan.

I saw a small ray of light at the end of the space. I slowed down my crawl until I reached the end, listening intently in case he was in the room. I peered through the crack and saw that the light was from the hallway, not the room itself. I pushed against the panel leading into the room; it groaned it protest, so I stopped.

I could hear sounds coming from downstairs, but nothing upstairs. I figured I was safe to try again. I pushed with a little more force. The groaning got louder but it opened, with no further noise. I spilled out onto the floor and shuffled off to hide behind the bed that was in there. I needed to remain as inconspicuous and silent as I possibly could.

I needed time to think. There wasn't much, if any chance at all, of me overpowering Emmett. He was built like a brick shit house. If I wasn't pregnant, then I might have tried. But I could no longer just think about me. Racking my brains for something to use, I heard noise from downstairs. A ding. It was the microwave! The twat was actually making some food while he thought that I was tied up on the bed! What a wanker! Talk about being cold and calloused, sheesh!

Plates were clanged and the cutlery draw slammed shut. Emmett cursed; I guessed he must have burnt himself. I chuckled quietly to myself; he always was useless when it came to the domestic side of life. I heard some more slams and then the click of the TV starting up. He was really sure of himself to leave me alone upstairs for that amount of time.

I rose from my hiding place and approached the guest room door with caution. Opening the door slightly, I peered out. I couldn't see him and that worried me. Seeing movement out of my peripheral vision, he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Instead of going to his seat in front of the TV, he was making his way up the stairs. Shit! Now I was fucked.

Emmett walked right past the room and proceeded to the bedroom. As he disappeared inside, I made my bid for freedom and belted down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I made it to the bottom before I heard his bellow of rage from behind me. Sprinting to the door, I tugged. It was locked. Fuck! Swinging around, I made a bid for the kitchen just as Emmett came thundering down the stairs, and fuck me if I never saw a man so red in the face!

Steering round the island I had in the kitchen, I grabbed the back door only to find it was also locked. Turning round, I saw Emmett standing in the kitchen archway huffing away like a damn train.

"You fucking bitch! Think you can pull the wool over my eyes? You think I'm that stupid that I would go and leave both doors unlocked?" he screamed.

"Who fucking knows with you, Emmett? Let's face it, you're not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, are you?" I sneered.

"Look who's talking, cunt? Thinking you can just slip out the back door into the night and I wouldn't even think about it? I mean really. You could have just grabbed your mobile and called for help. I left it in the room with you!" He laughed.

I looked at him dumbstruck. I had never thought to look for my mobile. I only assumed that he had taken it with him! And now here I was, caught in the headlights of the oncoming truck that I knew was about to hit me. Flicking my eyes around the room, I looked for something that I could use to defend myself.

Sensing movement, I saw Emmett stalking towards me. There was a leer on his face that I had never seen before. A look of pure murderous intent, there was no way out of this—I was done for. Using the island as a barrier, I dashed around it, stalling for time for as long as I could. Noticing the knife block on the counter, I dashed for it and grabbed the largest knife I could lay my hands on.

"Stay back, Emmett, I mean it! Do not take one more step towards me!" I screeched.

"Or what? You haven't got the balls to use that knife. You and I both know it, Bella." Emmett laughed.

The knife shook in my hand, but my determination was made of steel. My resolve to survive was strong, and there was nothing that Emmett could say that would make me back down. I had to be a fighter for my babies; I would not let them down.

"I'm not fucking kidding, Emmett. I will use it if I have to. You are not taking my children away from me. You will not take away my choice to keep them, and you will not take my freewill away from me!"

Snarling, Emmett made a lunge for me. Screaming, I dashed under his arm and lurched for the living room. Dancing around the coffee table, I held the knife in front of me, like it was a barrier. Kicking the coffee table away from us, Emmett made another lunge for me. This time he connected and knocked me to the floor.

I waited for him to hit me but nothing came. Looking up at his face, his mouth was popping open and closed, but not sound emerged. He rolled off me and that was when I saw the knife jutting out of his chest. Because I had kept the knife in front on me, he had landed on it, impaling himself to the hilt.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I am so sorry it came to this!" I sobbed.

Fleeing the house, I ran until I reached Edward's. I stopped for no one—not the beep of car horns, the lights which were red for pedestrians, not even the kind man who shouted after me if I was okay. Reaching the front door of Edward's house, I battered on the door until he answered. Seeing his worried face, I collapsed. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming at me asking if it was my blood I was covered in. Then darkness consumed me, and I welcomed it with open arms.

**So… I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, there is an Epi to come, I won't just leave it like this.**

**There will be some time between posts of my others fics though, I'm working on an OF so I'm putting some more time into that at the moment.**


	3. Goodbye

**Right, so it's time for the end of this story. I have no idea where it came to me from, but this story just hit me full force in the head one day and it's flowed perfectly from then.**

**I truly hope you have enjoyed reading it, and for all you Emmett lovers, don't stone me. I'm a Jasper lover, can't please you all ;)**

**As always, huge hugs to my beta sue273. You're an angel.**

**Jealousy can be Murder**

The Epilogue

I gazed over at the statue of an angel in prayer; I hoped she was praying for me. I'd felt so lost for the past few months, so scared and weak. Terrified that one or neither of my babies would survive the ordeal that they have been through. I was amazed that after the stress of mine and Emmett's massive fight and my killing him that I would have lost them both for sure. But they clung to live, and here they were, squirming in my arms, strong as ever.

The police had finally closed down the investigation into Emmett's death; a full inquest had to be done to determine what had caused Emmett to react in such a volatile way. It turned out he had been taking anabolic steroids. He'd complained to his friends that he wanted to get bigger, muscle wise, and they had advised steroids to help with the muscle building. Problem was, he'd been taking anabolic steroids, which were renowned for their adverse effects on people—one of the main ones being severe aggression and anger issues.

When I had started getting home later, his aggression had taken over and he was unable to see things clearly. His brain jumped to conclusions that I must have been up to no good. It hurt me to think that he'd felt the need to turn to steroids to get some satisfaction out of things. But then, we'd started going downhill before that, with the possessiveness.

I listened to my gurgling daughters, oblivious to what was going on around them. Esme and Alice were two happy and healthy nine pound belters when they were born; and both entered the world screaming their lungs off, just like their mother after fifteen hours of labour and a truck load of gas and air.

"Let me take one of them. You must be tired holding them both up."

I turned to see Edward standing behind me with his arms out, eager to take one of the children off me. He'd fallen in love with them the moment they were born, smiling at them like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Here, take Alice. She's the wrigglier of the two," I chuckled, giving him the more difficult one to deal with.

Edward grinned as he shuffled her out of my arms and into his; she stopped wriggling immediately and just gazed into his eyes. It never ceased to amaze me how much they adored him. My only regret in life is that they could not be his daughters biologically, but then again, it takes more than biology to be a father.

Glancing down at the engagement ring on my left hand, I smiled softly. Edward had been nothing short of supportive and loving. I was pleased that I had found my way to loving him again. My other regret was ever letting him go in the first place.

My gaze swept back to the priest giving the final reading for Emmett's funeral. It had been a good turnout—around thirty or so—including his family. I was uncomfortable at first, not sure how they would take the girl who had killed him being at the funeral, but they had assured me that they understood. I'd had to do what had to be done. After seeing the final results of the investigation, they knew it had got to the point where it was him or me and my children. I'd told them that they could see the girls whenever they wanted. I wouldn't take that away from them. They were pleased and jumped at the chance to be able to spend time with them; they would at least have some part of their son still with them.

Edward had been unsure of my decision, but I'd put my foot down. They were the girls' grandparents, they had the right to see them, and I wasn't the sort of person to take that away from them. I'd taken their son; I couldn't take away the last piece of Emmett they had left.

They had even been pleased to see that they would have a father to love them, teach them the ways of life and protect them. As far as I was concerned, who better than Edward?

Glancing back at the statue of the praying angel, I saw something move. It turned and I saw a smiling Emmett waving at me and the girls. Tears sprung to my eyes as I took one final glance at the man I had once loved. Taking Esme's tiny hand in mine, I made her hand wave bye to him.

"I think everything's going to be just fine," said Edward, slipping his arm around me.

I looked up into his eyes to see him looking in the same direction as I was. I opened my mouth to ask him if he saw Emmett, too, but he just nodded gently and pulled me close. Looking back to Emmett, he was no longer there. Leaning into Edward, I listened as the priest said the final prayer.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

**So that's it for this one, peeps. I didn't want to drag it out too far. I hope you've all enjoyed it.**


End file.
